Plastic
by Lover's Angel
Summary: Cindy is taken hostage by an old enemy. Rating for some darker themes and slight violence, just to be safe.


I wanted to put this story in Oodles, despite the fact that it took me over two years to write. However, this story touches on some darker themes and has a little less fluff than what I usually write. So I have to respect the ratings and give it its own entry, just to be safe. Please keep that in mind when reading this, but I really hope you guys still like it anyway.

For J, my inspiration and distraction.

The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon. I just like to borrow him so I can throw him in other situations.

* * *

The alarm clock went off for the second time that morning and Jimmy reached his hand to the phone on his nightstand. Only after a second of opening his eyes, he realized it was a call, not the alarm. Just a few simple words through the phone line pumped adrenaline into his system faster than he believed possible before that moment.

"Jimmy! Help!"

"Cindy?" He got out of bed in that moment, and rushed to his computer, connecting the phone to analyze the location of the call. "What's happening? Where are you?"

"I—" The sounds of fast movement and an engine took over, followed by a maniacal chuckling in a deep timbre. "Surprise, Whippy-dip."

Whippy-dip? After a moment to think through that nickname and voice tonality, the identity of Cindy's kidnapper sprung to mind and left him cold.

"Evil Jimmy," he growled back.

"I'm astonished you remember me, Doc. It's been a while."

"Of course I remember. How could I forget the clone that banished himself into a dark matter dimension? How did you make it back here?" Now it was just a matter of keeping Evil Jimmy talking while the computer traced the call, as it seemed to be having more trouble pinpointing the exact spot with false locations arising on the computer every second that others were taken out.

"That's my business. I know you're just getting me to keep talking so you can find us, but it's hard with my signal blocker huh?" Screams started to come up in the background, and Evil Jimmy's voice came in quieter as the screams volume rose. "Just called to let you know that I found this pretty lady heading out this morning for her usual run, and no matter how fast you get here, you won't be able to save her."

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this, and you know it." A few more keystrokes, and a top signal popped up with coordinates transferred directly to his hovercar's GPS. Jimmy got up and threw some clothes on haphazardly, stopping just for a few gadgets that would surely be invaluable.

Another chuckle came from the line before his wicked counterpart spoke again with sarcasm dripping from every word, "I'm a little hurt now. It's like you don't know me. Just get your sorry ass over here, before there's nothing left of dear Cindy for you to rescue. Later, Doc."

The dial tone took over and he ran to the hover car, hoping to make it in time.

* * *

After hanging up, Evil Jimmy looked over at his victim strapped to the gurney, smiling at seeing her writhe in pain. He slowly walked over to the machine and pressed a button, stopping the shocks to her brain while he recalibrated the settings. This machine he built over the past few weeks in this dimension was perfect for what he had in store for Neutron. It was a multi-purpose ray gun attached to an amplifier over the platform Cindy was strapped to, with electrodes connected to the base of the machine. The electrodes provided direct stimulation to the pain center of the brain for the victim; and with the ray gun's easy attachment point, he could pull it off for a battle if necessary.

Cindy took the moment of sweet release to breathe deeply and look over at her attacker. A man that looked so much like the one she knew so well, but with malicious intent in his eyes and a hairdo to match. If Jimmy hadn't already told her about his evil counterpart, she might have mistaken him for her Jimmy torturing her.

"How did you get back here? I thought no one could come back from dark matter dimensions." It came out raspy and required a breath every few words for her to speak after all the effort she gave before screaming, but he heard her just fine.

"Shut up. I want to time this just when your little boy-toy barges in on us. It's about time the goody-two shoes learned to suffer." A laugh escaped him as he finished the sentence.

The ray gun above her head lit up and began to glow brighter with every passing second.

Now the panic settled in. "Are you sure this machine works? I don't want to be the guinea pig for a machine that might turn me into one, dweebtron!" There was no reason in letting him see her panic, and by finding out what its use would be would help Jimmy reverse it when he got to her.

"I'm tired of your yapping. Jimmy will be here in about three minutes, so let's really sell this, shall we?" He pressed the button to turn the pain back on, and Cindy had no choice but to cry out her pain while struggling against the bondage again.

* * *

Jimmy arrived at the back of an abandoned warehouse, after having scanned the immediate vicinity and disarmed the alarms and defense system noiselessly. Approaching the nearest door on his tiptoes, he looked inside from the closest window and took in as much information as he could.

The apparatus at the center of the room, under an odd looking spotlight held Cindy tied down and from the way she writhed and struggled, he could only imagine the pain she was in. Evil Jimmy was away in a nearby corner, looking at a control panel/ computer set up turned away from view, but the light glaring back on his face made him look menacing.

After some quick calculations, he decided the best option would be to enter from the rear, and hurried to cut a hole into the building as discreetly as possible. He used the high-powered laser pointer attached to his watch and stepped into some sort of storage space, already hearing Cindy's screams echo painfully in his ears.

In less than a second, a large metal cage came out of the ground and shocked his left elbow intensely when he leaned back in shock. He avoided shouting in pain, but looked back to see a second degree burn already becoming ingrained into his skin.

That maniacal laugh came up again, and the walls in the room lifted so he was bathed in the light he had seen earlier through the window.

"Predictable, Jimmy." His growling voice bounced against the walls with some sort of sound system. "You didn't think that after all these years planning my revenge, I wouldn't figure out where you would come in?! I can't believe you underestimated me, Doc!" Jimmy couldn't tell if he was genuinely offended or just feigning with the way he shouted sarcastically.

"I can't believe you got out of the dark matter dimension so easily, clone. How did you do it?" Jimmy asked calmly, getting close to the electrified fence.

"All in good time, Doc. But for now, don't you want to see your little girlfriend? She's been screaming for you for over an hour now, and I couldn't help but get turned on at her pain."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

A tractor beam came down on him and hauled him over the fence to where Cindy was strapped to a gurney, panting desperately. She looked at him through glossy eyes and tear stained cheeks, mouthing his name with her pale lips. From the shadows, Evil Jimmy stepped into the spotlight close to the machine's base, and pressed a few buttons until Cindy fell asleep.

He then looked up at where Jimmy hung three feet above the ground, unmoving but with a stern facial expression back at his evil counterpart. "I haven't touched her… yet. But I plan to make sure she never forgets me when she walks past a dark alley, or tries to go to sleep at night. I will make sure, whippy-dip, that she will cringe just being around you, because she'll be thinking of all the horrible things I'm gonna do to her. And the best part of all this is that you are going to watch from there, completely helpless, as I ruin the girl you love."

Evil Jimmy approached the machine again, messing with the dials until Cindy's eyes opened, but she didn't move otherwise. Then he went up to the gurney and took off his shirt, but her only reaction was moving her eyes to watch his actions.

Looking down at the scene, Jimmy just felt his anger multiply at hearing the evil plan, and his brain worked overtime, trying to think about which gadget hidden on his person could help him get out of this mess before the clone could keep up or stop him. At least the tractor beam allowed limited movement along the 3-dimensional plane he was stuck in and reached in his sleeve to pull out the small EMP device. It would knock out several of his other devices for two minutes, but it would be enough to disrupt all electronics in the warehouse.

One press, and all the background whirring of electronics died. The tractor beam went down also and Jimmy fell three feet, landing right next to where his clone was standing. Evil Jimmy jumped, falling onto his back from having his pants around his calves.

"An EMP, Doc? Were you really so desperate to escape that you would render your own tricks useless? Even your watch is out of commission, idiot!" Evil Jimmy laughed, sounding maniacal.

Ignoring the slight stinging in his feet and legs, Jimmy got up and took a quick look at Cindy asleep on the gurney before taking a few steps to his clone and punching him square on the nose.

"I've learned to defend myself in other ways, clone. Now release Cindy and return to the Dark Matter dimension or things will not end well for you."

"'Not end well for you'? Is that the best insult you can make?! Well, I got news for you, Jimmy…" His words stopped suddenly, and the clone tapped a bracelet on his wrist twice, causing a device to fly out of the machine and clicked upon impact into his hand. "And it sounds lethal."

Startled by the flying machinery, Jimmy flinched, expecting something to hit him instantly. A small sound was heard in the silent room, barely there and sounding like an exhale…

He immediately looked behind him, and nothing had changed.

"How could you have done that? I turned off all the electrical devices!"

"Good thing this uses magnets." The clone winked sarcastically at him before continuing, "You better go find out what happened, Jimmy!"

The getaway his evil clone was trying to make now was beyond obvious, but at least he had yet to notice the ace in the hole in Jimmy's favor.

"Just tell me what you did, and I can promise you a better fate. You have exactly 10.7 seconds to decide your end."

"I suppose that's when the EMP effect wears off enough to let your little gadgets help you out? Well you can forget it, because I don't even know what this little baby has decided to inflict on your girlfriend." He gestured to the remote looking box in his hand.

Without hesitation, Jimmy moved the dial on his watch and pressed a button on the miniature screen, watching the play of emotions run over the face of his mirror image. "Your end then." A tiny chip Jimmy placed there when he punched him began to beep, reacting to the command given.

Seconds later, Evil Jimmy began to laugh, an amused look on his face the whole time. "Are you tickling me? Ha ha! Really? That's the best you can do?!" That's when his body began to glow red, and the heat flowing off of him felt like an oven.

"No, I'm taking you apart, by every amino acid. That heat is the metabolic processes needed to keep you alive changing direction to lyse every bond between the necessary proteins in your body."

The clones face began to warp into horror, an absolutely frightening combination with the melting face, like something out of a horror movie poster. Refusing to look at the puddle of goo that was being made or hear the threats coming from it, Jimmy turned around to inspect the girl on the gurney.

She just lay there, motionless; fairly open and spread-eagled, with her hands tied up next to her hips. Not one breath to gently lift her chest and shoulders. He held his own as he got up next to her, hoping that maybe when he called to her, she would respond. "Cindy?" He waited thirty seconds for an answer, a movement, something that wouldn't come.

He placed his hand on her neck to search for a pulse and waited. Five seconds… ten… twenty…

Now he couldn't breathe. It felt like a giant knife was in his chest, wracking pain along his insides with every breath.

Evil Jimmy had succeeded in making him suffer. Cindy was now gone to the social human world and it was all his fault. An unintended consequence of an experiment insufficiently researched as a child, but now paid for dearly.

A desperate need for violence suddenly came over him and he began tearing apart the machine beside her, hating it and himself for what had happened. This damn creation had killed the woman he loved. Anything his hands could reach he tore apart to simply watch the sparks fly He lifted a nozzle type end piece over his head and brought it down as harshly as possible on his knee, feeling nothing as the glass shattered and sunk into his skin. Falling to his knees, he let himself go in the newly found despair, completely ignoring the blood dripping down his hands and soaking his jeans.

A tiny spark from the fragments on the ground caught his attention, and he looked through the tears at the blood closest to it. Not only had it stopped moving, but the blood had acquired a lacquer surface. Jimmy wiped the moisture from his eyelashes with the back of his hand, and reached out to touch it.

It was hard; cool to the touch, but smooth. He tapped the surface, it cracked, and the dark, sticky blood flowed slowly onto it.

Everything stopped for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, taking in this discovery bit by bit. A moment later, he scooted closer to her lifeless form on the gurney and ran the back of his hands over the exposed skin on her face and arms, being careful not to smudge her too much with his blood. She was covered in a thin layer of clear plastic, eyes and mouth closed and frozen in place. Even the hair on her head was encased in a hard shell of plastic so encompassing that not a single strand was left uncovered. Could she breathe? Could she hear him? Was she…?

"Cindy!" Yes, he was probably yelling too loud for being directly on top of her, but he couldn't move the hair away from her ear to see if it was spared. "If you can hear me, make some noise! Shout at me, call me Nerdtron! Something!"

Thirty seconds passed by in silence before the anxiety caught up to him and he leaned over her body to carefully press his ear against her chest, only a layer of plastic between himself and bare skin since she was only left in her sports bra for a top. He couldn't even move it to give her more modesty before pressing so closely to listen for a heartbeat. Relief came in only after a very muffled beat sounded through. She was unconscious, but at least it seemed she could breathe.

Air! She could run out of air if he had successfully incased her in plastic. That could even be why she lost consciousness.

Jimmy tried to ignore the pain as he dug into his palms to pull out as many shards of glass as he could to pick her up and take her body to the lab. Maybe he could reverse the process, or find some way to safely remove the plastic before suffocation became her end.

"Goddard," He called into the communicator on his wrist, "Prepare examination table three with my drills, my set of organic acids, and a change of clothes for Cindy. Be ready in two minutes."

* * *

Once he arrived at the lab, he placed her gently on his examination table and switched on the scanners to see how thick the plastic was, and where to start. The cuts on his hands had mostly stopped bleeding by then, so after returning his hovercar to the right place, he cauterized and bandaged the worst areas, along with the burn on his elbow.

After the machines buzzed, he checked the results on the nearby modem. The quick study of the layers on her revealed that the thinnest areas were on her hands and shoes where the spray couldn't fully reach and used as an edge. So while Goddard went to retrieve the broken nozzle and essential pieces of the accessory machine, Jimmy broke through the plastic there carefully to allow air into her capsule. From there, he stuck an IV expertly into her hand, allowing her to get the nutrients she needed while keeping her deeply asleep. It would help to not have her wake in the middle of removing layers off of her skin.

Her fingers moved when he peeled pieces off her skin there. It wasn't enough to coax her into waking, but he still took advantage of feeling her skin again and gently ran his fingers over hers to calm himself down while watching his machines analyze her. Patience was never a strong trait of his.

While he placed her under the remodeled drill he took from a dentist office once, programming it to gently drill a hole above her lips and ensure oxygen to her lungs, he tested the removed plastic pieces with different acids, hoping one would be effective enough to only dissolve the material without hurting the woman cocooned within. By finding the perfect one, he could save hours of work than if he had to chip it all off her piece by piece.

A minute into his testing, Goddard returned with the vital pieces of the broken machine, and gave a little whimper at the sight of Cindy motionless at the table.

"I know, boy. Help me get her back on her feet. Keep a link on the oxygen sensors and if anything drops below 95%, chip away some more plastic around her mouth and nose. Hopefully, I can just use the acid to burn away the casing entirely…"

A potent organic acid Jimmy already knew was easy on human skin if rinsed immediately after application would be the quickest and safest solution, and he got to work on having to nozzles at his hands, one to dispense acid, and the other for water, with Goddard next to him with a medical probe on hand.

A computer could have easily been programmed to do this job with fewer errors than Jimmy could, but it would have taken time, and Jimmy wanted to do the cleanup and repairs himself. It would be easier with Cindy later if he took responsibility with any flaws in her skin.

He started at her ankles trapped within the running shoes and went up from there, removing the shoes and tossing them once the plastic connecting them to legs was severed. Her legs was fairly easy and painless, a great spot to learn the maneuvers and timing needed for the rest of her body, with few burns along the way that were quickly remedied.

Once he got to her shorts, things became a little more difficult. He shorts were stuck on her quite well, so he just cut them from the most moveable side and slid them down her legs as carefully as possible, trying not to stare at the underwear underneath (fortunately protected from the plastic) while he worked on her hands and arms next.

By then he was quite tired and had his shoulders cramp up often that Jimmy noticed that he had already worked all day and into the night, reaching the early hours of morning. A quick shrug, and he kept going, yelling out to the machines in the lab to bring him a coffee.

Once he was at her arms, he ran into a problem. Something he hadn't noticed when clearing her legs of the plastic since she shaved her legs. The plastic was severely burning her hair. On her arms it wasn't much of a problem since she sometimes griped about those anyways, but her hair was encased just as much as the rest of her in plastic. He couldn't have her waking up bald!

Jimmy placed the nozzles securely away from the table and ran across the Lab to the computer he had that indexed all his experiments, typing in 363-L to find where he had placed the instant hair growth formula he made a few years back when his father started going bald. It went a little haywire and grew too fast for a day, making Hugh look like an aged death metal rocker when the effect wore off. It would be perfect for this moment, as Cindy's hair would reach its current length by the time he was done, though she would have to go to a salon to get it styled again.

Going back to work on the project, he quickly removed Cindy's hair with the acid, leaving a horrible burnt hair smell in the lab. But he applied enough of the 363-L to have start growing long enough immediately, so he continued on her arms and back up her body again.

At her torso, he repeated the same process with the sports bra as her shorts, immediately clothing her in the set Goddard brought. He couldn't stop himself from looking intently at her breasts for a moment, wondering if she had worn a shirt for her run that morning.

Once there was only her face left, Jimmy decided against using the acid for several reasons including the possibility of her swallowing or inhaling any of it, and began to gently peel pieces of it off. It was a really peaceful few hours to be staring at her face so intently while he used a small spatula and other utensils to clean her face. He admired the beauty of it, reposing and looking so relaxed in every feature that he caught himself a few times just running his hands over her little features. Her lips especially looked gorgeous, and he kissed her tenderly when he was done over those, knowing that he was gentle enough to not wake her.

Finally, he was done. It had taken almost 36 hours to remove the plastic layer over her front off and Jimmy was very exhausted. He ran his hands over the tubing leading to the needle in her hand, and took it out carefully, placing a bandage over it so that not one drop of blood would be spilt.

It took a couple of minutes, but Jimmy couldn't breathe as he waited for Cindy to return to consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly and the look she gave him was not at all what he expected.

"Cindy, I'm so-"

She kissed him before he could finish, wrapping her arms around him when he didn't move with her as he usually did. After few moments, he melted into her, putting as much of the desperation he had been feeling for the past two days into the kiss as he could.

When he came up for air, he looked back down at that same gratefulness and love that shone in her eyes.

"How long was I out for this time?" She lifted an eyebrow, teasing him.

"Why aren't you irate with me like last time? You were seized again in my troubles and I couldn't impede the pain you took." He wanted to look away from her eyes, feeling worse at affection he knew he didn't deserve.

"Oh, so you let your evil clone catch and torture me? Did you tell him at what time I go for a jog in the morning? Because if you knew this was gonna happen and decided to take your sweet time to defeat him just to look like a fucking hero, then I'll be pissed." Now her gaze became hard, but even then the sarcasm didn't leave her tone.

Shaking his head furiously, he grabbed her hand and squeezed for a second before answering, "Of course not, but there was a chance that this could happen, and I didn't take the necessary precautions with you or him so many years ago. Maybe now you should let me place the GPS tracker in you, like I had asked a year ago. That way I can—"

"Will you shut up?" She interrupted, now looking angry. "No stupid tracker. I'm fine and at this moment I might even look better than you. I've been out for a few days and you haven't slept, huh?"

"I needed to make sure everything was handled and impeccable before I woke you. It was touch and go back there."

They both sighed, staring each other down for a moment before Cindy interjected, "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat, Jimmy. Then you can take a nap." She got up from the table, and started to the door.

"I'll make pancakes." Jimmy said, lifting himself from the chair and picking up his pace until he was next to her and held her hand. As they walked out together, he pulled up their intertwined hands to kiss hers gently.

* * *

I don't particularly like to write with darker themes, so there won't be another like this one for a while, if at all. Please leave me your thoughts. And if you have time, go check out Oodles. I will post a quick drabble as apologies for having been gone for so long.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
